


I love you.

by footprints



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footprints/pseuds/footprints





	I love you.

Jim shudders in his arms, eyes clenching shut with the pain. Sebastian’s shirt sleeves stain red and he feels like crying but the tears don’t come. They never do.

“Was I better than jumping off that building, Seb?”

“Yes,” he replies, no hesitation. He had stood on that rooftop and been _so sure_ but someone had called out to him in a sing-song voice and all his certainties had evaporated.

“Are you going to try it again, now?”

“Perhaps,” says Sebastian, but he doesn’t think he will. There’ll be people to kill after this, a score to settle, a life to live. A life lived for two. There would have been no life at all, if it hadn’t been for Jim.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Jim says, voice soft.

“No,” he says, but he would because it’s obvious in every kill they shared, every kiss, every fuck. It’s obvious and it’s reciprocated.

“Good job, really, since I don’t,” Jim says, and laughs. The laugh turns into bubbling and Sebastian strokes his thumb over Jim’s cheek and thinks of guns and cuts that turned to scars. He leans down and presses his lips against Jim’s forehead. He knows that it’s nearly over and finds, to his surprise, that his eyes are wet.

“I did though, I did, I do,” Jim gasps out, moving so their mouths are touching, and Sebastian has never needed reassurance but it’s nice all the same.


End file.
